


"I didn't see that coming..."

by Purrseverance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cap doesn't like that kinda language, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reader is Enhanced, Shameless Smut, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrseverance/pseuds/Purrseverance
Summary: Rage began to bubble within you at the thought of him trying to take the position only your destined one should have. Father of your children, Partner in Crime, King to your Queen. Those were not his titles to have.He's not the speaker of those beautiful, silver words wrapped around your ankle in the most chaotic yet fluid writing you've ever seen.No, you wouldn't give that title to anyone who isn't the speaker of those words. Letting a slow breath pass your lips you finalised your newest idea.It's time leave.





	"I didn't see that coming..."

All you knew was destruction and gunfire, screams of pain and the smell of blood. Who could blame you though? You were taken from you family at a young age and turned into an experiment project for scientists to tinker around with as they pleased.

To say you were angry of this is an understatement, you acted up as much as you could without getting the higher-ups angry. Always careful to act up in little ways to express your displeasure towards scientists and foot soldiers who were a little too rough with you. 

Then came your enhancement... They said you were like some boy you didn't bother to remember the name of. Though after a couple of months of your new found ability you begun to wish you had him to talk to.

You couldn't control where you went at times, slamming into walls or going a little too far from where you wanted to be. You thought being fast would be an enhancement you could love once you first got a taste of what you could do, but after awhile, it got old just as fast.

Still, it couldn't be helped. The scientists were happy with what they got and that meant the injections and treatments stopped for you. Though now you were being put through what everyone liked to call “play time” ever since you could hold a gun. 

They tested how long you could run before growing tired, how fast you could run before injuring yourself or breaking the sound barrier. They tested how many enemies you could take out within a set amount of time, along with how many blows you can land during a set time. 

You became the prized subject of the facility. Scientists were forced to work overtime in producing more “enhanced” subjects like you and were pressured even worse with each failure of the same serum you were given. 

After over three hundred more failed subjects to get the same result as you, it became a theory that it was, in fact, your DNA that caused the ability to manifest with the introduction to the serum. With this new knowledge given to the head of the facility, he began to act... strange toward you.

It started with giving you slack when you acted up, then turned to pet names. Punishing anyone who handled you roughly, then escorting you places himself. He would smile at you and speak softer. Call you his “Special Flower”. He even started to tell others to respect you as such.

He started walking or standing a mere hair from your side. He always would let his touches linger for certain moments, be it on your arm or the small of your back. Then you read the files... your files. 

The bastard wanted to impregnate you in order to have any child you could bare turned into another speed driven enhanced. Then take your only flesh and blood from you to be alone once more. He wanted to claim you as his own.

Rage began to bubble within you at the thought of him trying to take the position only your destined one should have. Father of your children, Partner in Crime, King to your Queen. Those were not his titles to have. 

He's not the speaker of those beautiful, silver words wrapped around your ankle in the most chaotic yet fluid writing you've ever seen.

No, you wouldn't give that title to anyone who isn't the speaker of those words. Letting a slow breath pass your lips you finalised your newest idea. 

It's time leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Thank you for reading my first Soulmate AU fanfic, you can expect more to come! Please, if you like my work let me know via kudos, comments or support in other ways [♥Espresso your Love!♥](https://ko-fi.com/A011A3Z)
> 
> You can even send in requests!


End file.
